amistad y algo mas
by alexandra cullen swan hale
Summary: emmet, alice, bella, edward, nessie, jacob, rose y jasper solo éran niños de 8 y 9 años protegiendo una amistad sin saber que les depararía el destino. soy nueva denme una oportunidad porfa no las defraudare.
1. prefacio

5 años atrás…

Amigos para siempre, dijimos todos al unisonó.

Ni la distancia ni el tiempo podrán separarnos, concluyo Rose.

Y para eso, tenemos estos brazaletes que todos los días nos recordaran eso, dijo Alice, sacando de su bolsillo 8 manillas.

Yo tengo que usa eso? Pregunto mi hermano Emmet.

Tengo acaso que repetírtelo? Le dijo con un tono enojado Alice.

No está bien dijo Emmet un poco asustado. esta bien dijo con una gran sonrisa Alice, me pregunto si una niña de 9 años como ella puede ser bipolar y creo que la respuesta la tengo frente a mí, si es posible.

Y qué pasa si algún día nos separamos? Pregunto nessie.

Pues si eso llega a pasar q lo dudo tendríamos esto, dijo señalando los brazaletes para saber que nuestra amistad es verdadera y ni el tiempo ni nadie lo puede dañar.

Es verdad, concluimos todos, y ahí estábamos, solo éramos niños d años protegiendo una amistad sin saber que nos depararía el destino.


	2. el encuentro

Tierra llamando a Bella! Bells, hermanita reacciona, me dijo Emmet.

Lo siento, dije, me volví a perder en mis pensamientos verdad? Pregunte mirando mi brazalete.

Si, y creo que esta vez volviste un poco sentimental, me dijo con tono bromista.

Vamos, Emmet que no te cansas de molestar a tu hermanita dije haciendo un puchero.

Nop, me dijo, me cansaría si no fuera fácil molestarte, peeeeeeeero dijo, alargando la palabra tú ya sabes el resto de la historia, y le resto importancia con un ademan de mano.

En ese momento me inspire para componer, pero no tenia mi guitarra y no podía salir a mitad de clase, asi que decidi escribir en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno:

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Cuando termine mi molesto hermano miraba por encima de mi hombre para ver que había escrito de una manera muy disimulada (nótese el sarcasmo) y como cosa rara en el me pregunto:

¿Qué escribes? Y yo le respondí:

¿Por qué te importa? A lo cual con su gran madurez (hoy estoy derrochando sarcasmo) me saco la lengua como niño de 5 años y me dijo TOUCHE.

Cuando terminamos nuestra pequeña charla llego un maestro a darnos la hora libre ya que el señor brandon no había ido, pero dijo que primero nos iba apresentar a 2 nuevos estudiantes, cuando el termino de decir esto, todos se pusieron alertas para saber quienes eran los nuevos, lo único que no sabia era que me llevaría una muy grata sorpresa.

Cuando el maestro dijo el nombre de las alumnas mi cuerpo se congelo instantáneamente y el de Emmet también pues ellas eran…

**...….**

**Quiero agradecer a isa kathe que fue mi primer review y me motivo para seguir escribiendo. Gracias, se que te deje en suspenso pero prometo actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Besos Alexandra cullen swan hale.**


	3. la sorpresa

Ellas eran…

Alice y Rosalie! Pero, pero si ellas estaban aquí significaba que sus hermanos también, esto parecía un sueño, un sueño hecho realidad, lo que más quería en la vida, estar con mi hermano y mis mejores amigos, esto no podía ir mejor, aunque aún faltaba nessie y Jacob.

Alice, rose! Grite cuando todos salieron del salón.

Bella! Gritaron ellas al unisonó.

Y yo que soy, un 0 a la izquierda? Pregunto Emmet "enfadado"

Emmet! Gritaron ellas otra vez al tiempo (esto se está haciendo raro) y se abalanzaron sobre él.

Ya sabía yo que era irresistible dijo (no me sorprende) mi hermano.

De pronto escuche un grito (creo que eso se está haciendo muy común hoy) que dijo: Bells!, yo conocía esa voz, era… Tania! Le dije, ven acá, y mi rubia amiga se acerco, estas son Alice y rose le dije señalando a cada una las cuales con una gran sonrisa como la de el gato del país de las maravillas y un abrazo la saludaron, conocía a esas dos mejor que la palma de mi mano y sabia que algo tramaban, y por lo que veía no me iban a decir nada, aunque no sabía si era mejor o peor, entiéndanme, este dúo puede salir con cualquier cosa, aun no sé cómo se hicieron mis amigas.

Rosalie tiene 16 y su hermano gemelo Jasper es uno de mis mejores amigos.

Alice tiene 16 y su hermano Edward tiene 17, toca el piano y es mi mejor amigo. Rennesme que no llegó con Alice y rose tiene 15 y es hija única, es mi mejor amiga entre las 3 porque es la más comprensiva y discreta, pero cuando se une con Al y Rose, son maldad pura (sin exagerar y con mucho sentido de la moda según Al) y es que ella es adicta a las compras o por o menos lo era hasta el día que nos separamos… pero no era tiempo de recordar eso, así que decidí volver a la conversación y pregunte:

Y sus hermanos?

Edward y Jasper están en clase, esta es la única clase en la que no están con nosotros, en el resto coincidimos, y se dieron una mirada cómplice y sospeche que su horario tenía algo que ver.

Bueno, y que tal si aprovechamos esta hora libre y salimos del salón? Pregunto Tania.

Claro, respondió Rose muy emocionada, creo que le está haciendo mal juntarse tanto tiempo con Alice.

Vamos entonces, dijo Emmet y salimos todos riendo y hablando, eso me trajo un recuerdo muy especial

_**Flashback **_

Vamos Edward atrápame! Gritaba una Bella de 8 años a su mejor amigo.

Ali ayúdame! Le gritaba nessie a una Alice con un ataque de risa debido a Jasper. Ali! Siguió gritando nessie debido a que Jacob la estaba acorralando y la iba a mojar, mientras rose y Jasper estaban sentados leyendo un libro para niños y riéndose cuando encontraban algo gracioso, mientras un poco más allá y cansados de tanto correr Bella y Edward se encontraban sentados en su lugar preferido, bajo la copa de un gran árbol y no paraban de reír hasta que Edward dijo, este siempre será nuestro lugar. Siempre, repitió Bella, y en eso su madre los llamo.

_**Fin flashback **_

Al recordar esto, casi se me salen las lagrimas de los ojos, y al preguntarme Rose que tenia ya que era la más maternal, le dije que solo estaba recordando y ella entendió exactamente a lo que me refería y me paso un brazo por la espalda y se lo agradecí ya que en verdad lo necesitaba. Vaya, creo que Emmet tiene razón.

Wow! Creí que nunca le daría la razón a Emmet así que me empezó un ataque de risa y ellos me miraban como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo, así que les conté mis pensamientos y todos se empezaron a reír menos Em que empezó a refunfuñar como niño chiquito haciendo un berrinche lo que nos hizo dar más risa pero pare abruptamente al verlos. Lo último que vi antes de perderme en sus ojos fueron las enormes sonrisas de Ali, rose y…Tania? No lo sé, mis pensamientos no eran coherentes al verlo a él ahí, así que hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, abrazarlo a él, a…

…

**Empiezo, diciendo que los personajes no son míos, son se Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para crear historias retorcidas. La estrofa del capítulo anterior es de la canción oh my my my de Taylor Swift, es muy linda si quieren escucharla, agradezco otra vez a isa kathe que me ha apoyado, este h sido mi capítulo más largo considerando que apenas llevo 2, prometo volver a actualizar pronto.**

**Besos Alexandra cullen swan hale.**


	4. la noticia

Edward! Grite y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bella! Dijo el también, cuando termine de saludarlo me gire hacia…

Jasper! Volví a gritar, creo que esto de los gritos es muy común hoy.

Bella! Grito (otra vez) el también.

Por Dios! Como es que convencieron a sus padres de volver a este pueblo? Pregunte.

A mi padre le salió un empleo como doctor y decidimos volver. Decidimos? Pregunte. Sigues siendo muy perceptiva dijo él.

Ni te lo imaginas, susurro Emmet, pero decidí ignorarlo olímpicamente, estaba muy feliz como para que mi hermano me dañara el día.

Bueno, digamos que rose tuvo algo que ver. Dijo jazz

Hey! Dijo Rose "ofendida", no me eches toda la culpa a mí que tú eras el que quería ver a... y entonces antes de que Rose terminara de decir el nombre Jazz le tapo la boca con su mano a Rose y termino diciendo: quería ver a mis amigos dijo recalcando la palabra, cierto hermanita?.

Ella asintió con la cabeza pero pude oír algo así como "tramposo" antes de que Rose volviera a sonreír, sip, está confirmado, Rose ha pasado mucho tiempo con Alice y se le pego su bipolaridad. Bueno, dijo Edward, que clase tienen?  
Música, respondimos todos al unísono, y nos echamos a reír por la coincidencia.

Creo que la maestra nos pondrá a cantar para saber qué voz tiene talento y cual no, dijo Em.

Genial, dije, simplemente genial, y a mí que me da miedo cantar frente a mis padres y ahora lo que me faltaba, frente a un salón completo, viva mi suerte!

Bells, estas bien? Me pregunto Tania.

Sí, estoy bien, respondí, es solo que no me gusta cantar frente a un público.

Oh! Respondió ella. Después de eso entramos al salón de clases y Victoria (la maestra) nos dio un papel en el cual estaba el numero que nos correspondía para la presentación, y ¡cual sería mi suerte tan buena! Que me toco el numero 1.

Cuando me senté y les dije mi a mis amigos mi numero, todos empezaron a reír, así que para distraerme les pregunte cuales les habían tocado:

2, dijo Edward

6 dijo Alice

4, dijo Rose

5, dijo Em

7, dijo Jasper

3, dijo Tania

En eso, la maestra llamo al número 1 y me prepare para mi tormento, iba a cantar una canción que yo había escrito, así que tome mi guitarra y toque los primeros acordes…

…_**.**_

_**Los personajes no son míos, son de S.M yo solo juego con ellos.**_

_**Ola de nuevo, aquí estoy con otro capítulo, agradezco todos los reviws, y pronto me volverán a ver por aquí, creo que no se me olvida nada así que nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo**_

_**Besos Alexandra Cullen swan hale.**_


	5. LAS CANCIONES (EDITADO)

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO UN POCO CON ELLOS.**_

_**LEAN LA NOTA AL FINAL **_

…_**..**_

La canción me trajo muchos recuerdos, de mi niñez, de mis amigos, de mi primer beso…

Cuando termine de tocar abrí los ojos ya que los había cerrado para no ponerme tan nerviosa. Todo el mundo estaba de pie aplaudiéndome lo cual me sorprendió gratamente, cuando bajaba del escenario la profesora me detuvo y me dijo:

-¡Bella! No sabía que cantaras tan bien.

-Gracias, le dije sonrojándome, algo típico en mí.

Cuando me senté, la profesora llamo al número 2.

-Bien, es mi turno- dijo Edward.

-Suerte- le dije, y él me sonrió

Subió al escenario y empezó a cantar, su voz era como un ángel, e incluso mucho mejor que la de uno, cantaba la canción con tanto sentimiento, nunca antes la había escuchado, así que supuse que el la había compuesto.

Cuando termino de cantar, al igual que conmigo, todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir y al bajar la profesora lo felicito.

-Bueno, creo que ahora me toca a mí sufrir- dijo Tania.

-Vamos, tú no cantas taaaan mal- le dije.

-Me encanta tu apoyo Bella- me respondió ella.

-oye no la tomes contra mí- le dije riéndome.

-Más bien ve a cantar- le dijo Emmet con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tania subió al escenario y empezó a cantar una canción que las dos habíamos escrito, a ella le encantaba esa canción y siempre que la cantaba lo hacía con una pasión indescriptible.

Cuando bajo, después de los aplausos, la profesora tomo el micrófono y empezó a hablar:

-Antes de continuar, quiero felicitar a todos los estudiantes que han pasado al escenario, nunca pensé que hubiera tanto talento en un solo salón así que demos un gran aplauso y ahora si podemos continuar- finalizo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bien, ahora voy yo- dijo Rose con un suspiro un poco sobreactuado.

-Dramática- dijo en voz baja Jasper, lo cual causo la risa de nuestro grupito.

-¿Que dijiste?- pregunto Rose en un tono demasiado amable lo cual causo un escalofrío general.

-Nada- dijo Jasper asustado.

-Así está mejor- respondió Rose con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Empezó a cantar una canción de la oreja de Van Gogh, creo que se llamaba rosas, la verdad era que me encantaba esa canción y tengo que admitir que en su voz sonaba mucho mejor que en la de la cantante.

-Felicitaciones- le dijo Victoria a Rose.

-Gracias- respondió Rose con una muy ancha sonrisa.

-Oh, genial ahora se le va a subir el ego- dijo Jasper y nosotros solo pudimos reírnos de su cara de sufrimiento.

-No, es en serio, yo voy a ser el que tenga que aguantármela- respondió Jasper y nosotros solo atinamos a reírnos aún más fuerte.

En eso se escuchó el sonido de unas puertas y una voz chillona decir:

-Porque empezaron sin mí-

Y solo atine a decir:

-No me puede estar pasando esto a mí-

…**.**

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO. SE QUE NO TENGO DISCULPA PERO ES QUE ULTIMAMENTE NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y CON EL COLEGIO AUN PEOR POR CIERTO QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE ME HAN DADO SU APOYO INCONDICIONAL ESPECIALMENTE A DEBII HALE: LINDA ME ENCANTO TU REVIEW GRACIAS POR ESO TAN LINDO QUE ME INSPIRO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO, TAMVIEN AGRADEZCO A **_**valelunitaandedward**___**NELITA CULLEN HALE, ISA KATHE, Y VALE FIERRO.**

**POR CIERTO QUIERO HACER UNA ACLARACION. NO FUE EL REVIEW DE GOOD LUCK EL QUE ME DESANIMO SINO UN MENSAJE PRIVADO QUE ME LLEGO DICIENDO QUE MI HISTORIA ERA UN ASCO Y QUE DEBERIA ABANDONARLA. SIN ALRGARME MAS ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, OTRA VEZ GRACIAS POR SU APOYO. **

**LA CANCION QUE CANTA BELLA SE LLAMA MARY´S SONG ES DE TAYLOR SWIFT, TANIA CANTA AMOR MIO DE ROXY POP, EDWARD CANTA NO ME DOY PORVENCIDO DE LUIS FONSI Y ROSE CANTA PICTURE TO BURN DE TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE**

**POSTDATA: CREO QUE LA NOTA FUE MAS LARGA QUE EL CAPITULO.**


	6. mi peor pesadilla en carne y hueso(edit)

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO CON ELLOS.**_

…_**..**_

No podía ser, mi peor pesadilla desde que entre a este colegio.

-Lauren- dijo Tania, comprobando mis suposiciones y dejándome sin esperanzas.

-Creí que no iba a volver- dijo Emmet con cara de fastidio, y es que era cierto, desde que dijo que se iba de viaje con su padre, me ilusione creyendo que no volvería, pero aquí esta.

-¿Quién es ella?- Me pregunto Alice.

-Ella es el mal en persona- Le respondió Emmet antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Se viste horrible- dijo Alice a lo que nosotros nos reímos.

Lauren era la capitana de las porristas y ella y su "grupito" creían que eran lo mejor del mundo, aunque ni ellas se tragaban eso.

-¡Lauren!- Gritaron Jessica y María, las seguidoras de esta yendo a abrazarla.

-¡Jess, María!- grito Lauren devolviéndoles el abrazo.

-¿Y quiénes son estos?- Dijo mirando despectivamente a MIS amigos.

-Estos son mis amigos- Le dije enviándole una mirada llena de odio.

-Isabella- Me dijo ella burlonamente

-Víbora- Le dije, ella me envió una mirada igual que la que yo le había dado a ella.

-Ups, perdón. Lauren- Respondí con una sonrisa burlona a lo que mis amigas rieron.

-Estas me las pagaras- Me amenazo apuntándome con su dedo.

-Si claro así como las demás amenazas que no has cumplido aún, o al menos no que yo sepa.- Le dije.

Ella iba a decir algo pero Victoria nos interrumpió haciendo que nuestra pelea quedara inconclusa, pero eso no evito que le dirigiera una de las miradas Swan.

-Bien, ¿en que íbamos antes de que me interrumpieran?-, Dijo mirando a Lauren, así, el siguiente en cantar es Emmet Swan. –Adelante-Dijo pasándole el micrófono a mi hermano.

-Bien, la canción que yo voy a cantar es una que compuso mi querida hermanita y se llama "Desde Lejos"- Dijo mirándome.

Cuando termino de cantar, Alice inmediatamente se puso de pie y se dirigió al escenario muy concentrada como si no quisiera olvidar la canción que tenía en mente.

Cuando empezó a cantar pude notar como miraba a Jasper, lo cual se me hizo sospechoso, especialmente con la canción que cantaba, y como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, dejo de mirar a Jazz y empezó a mirar alternamente entre Edward y yo como si quisiera indicarme algo, pero…. ¡NO, era imposible que se hubiera dada cuenta de que a mi…! ¡No! Aunque, ahora que lo pienso bien, si ella miraba a Jasper, tal vez quería decirme que a ella le sucedía lo mismo que a mí, entonces las dos padecíamos del mismo problema, y posiblemente Rose también, ya que desde que llegamos podía notar como miraba a mi hermano, y en ese momento una luz se encendió en mi cabeza, se me había ocurrido una manera muy fácil de desahogarnos sin que nadie se enterara, solo nosotras, así que decidí que era hora de empezar a maquinar mi plan, y por la mirada de Alice decidí que era mejor darme prisa…

…**.**

**TAN TAN TAN… ME ENCANTA EL SUSPENSO.**

**LA CANCION QUE CANTA EMMET ES DESDE LEJOS DE SANTIAGO CRUZ Y LA DE ALICE ES LOVE STORY ED TAYLOR SWIFT.**

**CHICAS NECESITO REVIEWS, NECESITO APOYO, VOY A SEGUIR MI HISTORIA YA QUE NO ME GUSTA DEJAR NADA A MEDIAS, PERO HASTA QUE NO TENGA MINIMO 3 REVIEWS POR CAPITULO NO VOY A ACTUALIZAR.**

**ULTIMAMENTE HE TENIDO MAS INSPIRACION Y YA ESTOY MAQUINANDO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PERO TENGO MIEDO PORQUE PROXIMAMENTE EN MI COLEGIO VA A HABER ENTREGA DE BOLETINES… ESPERO SUS REVIEWS YA QUE SON LO QUE ALIMENTA MI HISTORIA, ADEMAS EL PRIMER REVIEW QUE RECIBA PARA ESTE CAPITULO VA A TENER UNA RECOMPENSA EN EL PROXIMO ASI QUE YA SABEN, SOLO OPRIMAN ESE BOTONCITO. ME ESTOY ALARGANDO MUCHO ASI QUE NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPI.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE.**


	7. el plan maestro

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M YO SOLO LOS MANEJO A MI GUSTO.**_

-¿Y bien?- Me dijo Alice cuando bajo del escenario.

-¿Y bien qué?- Le dije mofándome un poco de ella.

-Tu sabes de que hablo- Me dijo impaciente.

-Tengo algo en mente, pero necesitamos también a Rose en esto- Le respondí.

-Está bien, todo lo que necesitemos para que este plan se pueda realizar.- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que yo entendería tu "señal"?- Le pregunte.

- Muy sencillo, cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos todo el tiempo, entre nosotras dos siempre había señales, solo supuse que eso no había cambiado.-Me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para tu suerte.- Murmure.

-Para la de las dos.- Completo ella, y yo solo atine a sonreírle. Después de eso volvi la atención a la explicación de Victoria.

-Rose-, la llame cuando se terminó la hora.

-Si Bells.- Me dijo ella

-Eh, tengo que decirte algo en privado-, dije mirando a mi hermano

-Si, si ya entiendo, charlas de chicas- Dijo el dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban Jasper y Edward.

-Entonces, dime- Me respondió con una mirada curiosa. Entonces mire hacia ambos lados y la lleve hasta el baño donde le conté el plan.

-Me encanta- Me dijo con una gran sonrisa como la de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-¿A quién se le ocurrió?- Me pregunto.

-A mí- Dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Bueno, debo admitir que puedes ser malvada cuando quieres- Me dijo. Y yo le sonreí.

-Hay que preparar las canciones- Me respondió.

-Yo las escribiré- Fue lo único que le respondí, y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase.

No podía pensar en nada más que el plan y, que si todo salía según lo planeado, nuestras vidas iban a cambiar radicalmente, y podía ser para un final de cuentos de hadas como también para un horrible resultado, y sin más entre al aula.

…

**HOLA OTRA VEZ! YO ESTOY AQUÍ Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍ ESTA SUNUEVO CAPITULO, POR CIERTO VAMOS A SUBIR LA APUESTA YA QUE ESOS TRES REVIEWS SE JUNTARON MUY RAPIDO, AHORA VAN A SER 5. POR CIERTO, LA SORPRESA DEL PRIMER REVIEW VA A SALIR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, NO CREAN QUE ME OLVIDE DE ESO.**

**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR MAS PRONTO, ES QUE TUVE UN PROBLEMA FAMILIAR POR LO QUE NO HABIA PODIDO ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI ESTOY, NO SE VAN A DESHACER DE MI TAN FACILMENTE.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR, NOS VEMOS MUY PRONTO.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE.**


	8. ¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!

_**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS.**_

…_**..**_

Cuando entre al aula, me lleve una grata sorpresa al ver sentada en la última banca a la persona que había esperado no volver a ver.

-Nessie- Grite.

-oh, Por Dios, Bella, eres tu-Me dijo ella.

-Sí, soy yo. Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?- Le pregunte.

-Adoro tu bienvenida- Me dijo con un deje de burla en la voz.

-No me malinterpretes, es solo que no esperaba verte aquí.- Le dije.

-Lo sé, pero mis padres decidieron que me haría bien volver- Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sabes, tú no eres la única que está aquí en este momento.- Hable.

-¿Ah no?, ¿Y quién mas esta?- Me preguntó.

-Bueno, están Alice, y por consiguiente Edward, Rose y Jasper.-Le dije sentándome en la banca a su lado ya que todo este tiempo había estado de pie.

En eso llego el profesor y no pudimos seguir hablando. Cuando termino la clase salimos charlando animadamente sobre lo que habíamos hecho todos estos años cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo con Alice y Rose.

-¡Nessie!-Gritaron ellas al tiempo.

-Chicas- Les respondió Nessie.

-Bella, ¿ya le contaste el plan?- Hablo Alice dirigiéndose a mí como si hubiera sabido que debía hacerlo.

-No, no lo he hecho.-Le respondí.

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?- Me dijo Alice como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Está bien, ya voy- Le dije, y ella sonrió.

Entonces me dirigí al baño con Nessie al igual que lo había hecho con Rose y le conté todo. De vez en cuando sonreía o negaba con la cabeza divertida, cuando termine de hablarle me pregunto quién había tenido la idea así que le conté lo de Alice y que todo el plan era invención mía.

Cuando salimos del baño nos dirigimos a la cafetería donde se encontraban sentados en una mesa un tanto apartada los Cullen, Los Hale, Tania y mi hermano así que nos fuimos a sentar allí.

Estaba disfrutando del momento con mis amigos pero como dicen todo tiene un final, y este momento fue dañado por Lauren y sus seguidoras, a las que nadie se atrevía a contradecir, claro, excepto mi hermano y yo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.-Dijo con su voz chillona.

-Piérdete Lauren, ya me dañaste el día, dos veces.-Le dije fastidiada.

-Bueno, pues la tercera es la vencida, ¿No?.-Me dijo con burla.

-¿Qué no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- Le dijo Tania y yo le sonreí.

-La verdad, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero molestar a Bella es una de las mejores cosas-Respondió.

-Como se nota lo desocupada que eres-Le dijo Rose mordazmente.

-Vete al infierno-Respondió Lauren muy molesta.

-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa-Dijo Rose riendo al igual que nosotros.

Lauren la fulmino con la mirada y le tiro el plato de pasta que tenía en las manos, a lo que sus seguidoras se rieron muy falsamente, pero yo sabía que Rose no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, pues cuando la hacían enfadar era de armas tomar, y resulta que tenía razón, ya que cogió el yogurt que había en la mesa y se lo tiro en el pelo.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- Grito un chico de mi clase de historia, pero no lo reconocí. En ese momento empezó a llover la comida de la cafetería por todos lados, en eso María me iba a tirar un pastel pero Edward fue más rápido y me agacho al tiempo en el que se abrían las puertas y la comida que iba dirigida hacia mi le impacto al director en la cara, por lo cual la cafetería se quedó en silencio hasta que el director gritó:

¡QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! A lo cual todos los alumnos salieron corriendo excepto nosotros.

-Señorita Mallory, señores Hale, señorita y señor Swan, señorita Denali, jóvenes Cullen, señorita Masen y señorita Stanley a mi oficina ahora- Dijo el director en un tono aparentemente pasible, pero todos sabíamos que por dentro estaba furioso.

-Genial, primer día y ya tenemos problemas- Dijo Jazz y todos asentimos excepto Lauren y Jessica que iban hablando en voz baja pero no es que me importara mucho la verdad.

-Bien, ahora quien me explica que sucedió en la cafetería.- Dijo el director y todos alzamos la mano.

-Bien esto va a ser muy largo- Escuchamos decir al director y creo que todos concordamos en eso.

…_**.**_

**HOLA A TODOS! LAMENTO HABER DEMORADO TANTO PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE HABIA PERDIDO LA INSPIRACION. PERO COMO RECOMPENSA LES TRAJE UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO.**

**¿A QUIEN CREERA EL DIRECTOR?, ¿CUAL SERA EL PLAN DE BELLA?, ¿CUANDO APARECERA JACOB? TODO ESTO Y MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. (SUENA COMO PROGRAMA DE TELEVISION DANDO ADELANTO).**

**POR CIERTO, VOY A RECOMPENSAR SU PACIENCIA Y LES VOY A DAR UN ADELANTO.**

**ADELANTO:**

_-Ups, ¿interrumpí algo?- Preguntó Nessie._

_-No es nada-. Le respondieron ambos al unísono._

_-Yo ya me voy.-Dijo una voz femenina, y sin más abandonó el salón de música._

**¿QUE LES PARECE? ¿Quiénes CREEN QUE SERAN? LA PRIMERA QUE ADIVINE SE LLEVARA UNA SORPRESA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. SIN MAS QUE DECIR NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE.**


	9. La interrupcion

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS. _

_DEBBI HALE, ADIVINASTE ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA TU SORPRESA, ESPERO TE GUSTE. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR APOYANDOME._

…

-De acuerdo, señorita Cullen dígame usted que ocurrió en la cafetería.- Dijo el director en tono de voz autoritario.

-Yo le diré que sucedió.- Oí decir a una voz a mis espaldas.

-¡Debbi!- Susurre con alegría, pero el director no me escucho por suerte.

-Bien, así tendremos a alguien más centrado en la historia.- Dijo el señor Meyer.

-Vera director, yo estaba sentada en mi mesa con unas amigas cuando de repente llego Lauren y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban Bella y sus amigos. Empezaron a hablar y entonces Lauren le tiro un plato de pasta a Rosalie en la cabeza y así empezó todo.- Termino de contar Debbi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Muy bien, entonces señorita Mallory está castigada. Los demás se pueden retirar.- Dijo el director.

-Gracias.- Dijimos todos al unísono y salimos de ahí excepto Jessica que se sentó a esperar a su "amiga".

-¡Debbi!- Le dije, y ella me sonrió.

-Creí que necesitaban una ayuda.- Me respondió y yo la abrace, a lo que los demás nos miraron como si tuviéramos tres ojos excepto Tanya.

-Tanya, Emmet.- Dijo Debbi y Tanya corrió a abrazarla al igual que Emmet.

-Ella es Debbi.- Les dije a mis amigos y Alice sonrió y la abrazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida mientras que los demás la saludaron normalmente.

-Bien me tengo que ir a clases, fue un gusto conocerlos, y espero volver a verlos pronto.- Dijo mirándome acusadoramente.

-Lo prometo.- Le dije, y me despedí con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.- Se despidieron los demás al unísono, y nos dirigimos hacia nuestra siguiente clase.

Cuando se terminaron las clases e íbamos saliendo hacia el estacionamiento Edward me agarro del codo y me dijo:

-Bella, ¿me puedes acompañar un momento?

-Claro, por que no.- Le respondí y me guio hacia la sala de música.

-Las últimas semanas he tenido una melodía pero no la he podido completar, te traje a ti porque sé que eres la que más me comprende.- Me dijo y yo asentí.

Empezó a tocar, al principio era dulce pero el final tuvo una nota triste.

-Es hermosa, no tengo palabras.- Le dije gratamente sorprendida.

-Gracias, la inspiraste tú.- Dijo tan bajo que no estuve segura de haberle oído correctamente.

En ese momento, nos miramos a los ojos, no necesitamos palabras, nuestras miradas decían todo lo que no éramos capaces de expresar en ese momento, nos íbamos acercando cada vez más, era un momento perfecto, cuando de pronto…

-Ups, ¿interrumpí algo?- Pregunto Nessie avergonzada.

-No es nada.- Le respondimos ambos al unísono.

-Yo ya me voy, Emmet debe estar esperándome.- Les dije y me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

Entonces, me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento, aunque mis pensamientos estaban ocupados por esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que estuvieron tan cerca de mí.

Entonces suspire y me subí en el jeep.

…_**...**_

**HOLA! QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, ¿MUY ROMANTICO? ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO TU SORPRESA DEBBI, PORQUE MAS ADELANTE VA A VER OTRA.**

**ESTA VEZ NO ME DEMORE DEMASIADO, PUEDE QUE EN JUNIO ACTUALICE MAS SEGUIDO PORQUE VOY A ESTAR DE ¡VACACIONES! SI SEÑORES.**

**ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO ESOS REVIEWS TAN LINDOS ESPECIALMENTE TU DEBBI, HAS SIDO UN APOYO INCONDICIONAL, GRACIAS ESPERO QUE SIGAS AHÍ.**

**SIN MÁS QUE DECIR LAS DEJO.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE.**


	10. Mi historia

_LOS PERSONAJES SON DE S.M YO SOLO JUEGO CON ELLOS._

_Al llegar a casa, decidí distraerme con los deberes, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza a Edward, así, que ya estresada, decidí salir al jardín a leer para despejarme la mente, aunque sabía que esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho tiempo._

_-¡Hermanita!- Oí a Emmett gritar._

_-Lo sabia- Susurre en voz baja._

_-Que sucede Emmett- Le dije._

_-¿Me puedes ayudar con mis deberes por favor?- Me rogo._

_-De acuerdo- Le respondí, y nos dirigimos hacia el interior de la casa._

_Después de ayudar a Emmett, subí a mi habitación y cogí mi guitarra, la cual me traía muchos recuerdos._

_Me la regalaron mis padres poco después de que los Cullen se marcharan, ella fue mi consuelo, mi hermano siempre me hacia muchas bromas, pero con lo único que no se metía era con mi guitarra. Me gustaba mucho tocarla, pero me gustaba aun mas componer, debido a que en las letras de las canciones me podía transportar a otro mundo, y podía expresarme sin temor a cometer errores o a que todos se burlaran de mi._

Cuando volví de mis recuerdos empecé a tocar una melodía que tenía en la mente desde hace un tiempo, pero no había podido sacar, tenía una estrofa de la letra, pero aun faltaba algo, aunque no sabía que era, para poder tener la canción que yo deseaba.

Después de varios intentos infructuosos de tratar de escribir algo, decidí mejor irme a dormir, y mañana le pediría ayuda a Alice, ya que no se me olvidaba que empezaríamos a ejecutar nuestro plan, y con esto en mente, me deje llevar por Morfeo.

…**..**

**HOLA! NO ME MATEN, ES SOLO QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR DEBIDO A QUE ME ESTOY CAMBIANDO DE CASA, Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO, SE QUE ESTA MUY CORTO, PERO PARA EL PROXIMO LES PROMETO EL DOBLE.**

**Y VAN A HABER MUCHAS SORPRESAS, POR EJEMPLO, AL FIN VAN A SABER UNA PARTE DEL PLAN DE LAS CHICAS, POR CIERTO PROMETO NO ABANDONARLAS.**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO SUS REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME MOTIVAN Y PROMETO PASAR POR AQUÍ MAS SEGUIDO.**

**BESOS, ALEXANDRA CULLEN SWAN HALE.**


End file.
